Runaway Princess
by Kishara-Hime
Summary: Captured, she must escape but how is the question? Will she be able to gain any help? Or is she on her own this time? ZukoOC


This is based on a dream I had a while back, but obviously I had to tweak it to work better with the story XD

I hope you enjoy this story!

I do not own any of the Avatar characters, I own just the plot and OC

* * *

Runaway Princess

The irony of it all. The school she once attended which joined to a temple for prayer and worship was being used as a base for mercenaries, bandits and con men to plan and execute their endeavors.

With two burly men, one at either side, tightly holding the milking skin around the arms of the petite girl with long shining black hair; she had no choice but to be dragged along the temple corridors with feet dragging behind. There was no chance of escaping the grasp of the two, who were so kindly delivering her to their leader.

"How holy" she thought sarcastically as the figure in front site gradually got closer, much to her distaste.

The figure showed to be an average sized man dressed in Japanese style robes, with a large black beard covering his jaw line which thinned out as his trailed up and around his mouth to a neat moustache; long hair, black, to match his beard, went past his shoulders and full fringe covering his small forehead. He had small beady eyes with dark circles beneath them; his mouth was twisted into a proud sneer as his two Hench men approached closer.

"Well, well, well _Princess_" almost spitting the last word out as if poison on his tongue. He spoke as the two henchmen stopped right in front of him, with the girl held tightly in their grips now lowered down further, closer to the cold marble ground; so she was on her knees with her arms held up in a position as if for an execution. How fitting.

The captured girl clenched her teeth together, looking up at the one who orders got her into her current situation. With her usually clipped back side bangs falling over her right eyes only her left eye of deep royal blue colour was visible, tightly narrowed glaring spears into her captor.

"Nothing to say?" he spoke teasingly, "Well then I'll just let these-" he motioned to he left, raising a cloth covered arm which directed toward the open entrance into the temple only to reveal a small army of dangerous looking men; holding all sorts of weaponry in their hands all with devious intent in their eyes as they sat in the wooden cues which the supposed place of worship provided. All their necks were twisted glance down at the captured girl with impatient smirks ready to follow out their intended purpose upon order "-handle you, shall we?" the ringleader finished.

With that, he turned on his heels and left, heading deeper into the passageways of the marble built temple. The two bulked men who held her arms had left, dropping her to the ground, disappearing somewhere.  
Quickly getting to her feet looking the many bandits that hadn't seem to have moved yet so she was safe for now. However as her foot stepped backward; a bandit of small stature with his legs spaced out apart squatting slightly suddenly appeared before her eyes. She didn't react but a flicker of fear did show in her visible eye, what scared her was not the sudden appearance but the mask the man was wearing, wooden carved with plantation sticking out at the top, it resembled that of something which a witch doctor would wear. He held a sickle in one hand with a chain attached to the end of it leading to a flute which he held in the other. His movements were not of the norm, he seemed to bounce forward dangerously, the small girl stepped backward as he came forward soon cornering her into a dark corner.

An eye flickered to the side finding an opening to run, pushing his side as she passed him. Running back toward the entrance of the temple where all the other mercenaries lay she stopped and shouted "COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN LOSERS!" coxing the many to get up and chase her.  
Achieving her goal she ran back in the direction which was originally toward a door at the end of the corridor opening it quickly to escape from the many men chasing her. There was not much reasoning for her actions just, it just felt right. The witch doctor like man had an eerie aura, it screamed danger inside her. Instincts told her it were safer to have one hundred mercenaries after her than be trapped by that one.

The one hundred trampled the one, rushing to get the mark, bursting through the door in groups. There were a bunch of stairs leading up forward from the corridor, a door left and a door just right next to the stairs. Knowing the grounds of the school very well she ran toward the door just right of the stairs. Going up them having already a low stamina meant getting caught quicker they only leaded to a series of rooms connected with doors, going left meant the same thing, she didn't know how many hired men were in that particular building to capture her. She had to get outside it was her only chance…

Running closer to the door step by step, the bandits were gaining on fast, as soon as she reached it they had already caught up and one has managed to grab her shoulder.

"Crap" a small panic whispered in her mind. Heart thumping, adrenaline rushed through her blood as if her body was getting ready for the worst.

But a stroke of luck hit her, the door opened from the outside and the shining light blinded the captors, it distracted them for a split second just long enough for her to break free and run.  
She was outside now, which was a great advantage, taking a quick right, then up some high stairs with a narrow path; she looked back quickly and saw the bandits following her.  
She smirked, it was a great gamble, the narrow math up that only few could go up at a time and as they were all fighting to who could go up first, bought her needed time. If the bandits had just went left they could've circled round faster than she could've gotten up the steps however taking the gamble that they were idiots that would just follow her mindlessly came out very well.

"Should have hired someone who knew the grounds" she thought smugly as she ran into the main building of the school where most classes were taught. There was much truth in her thoughts; if the ring leader had just thought for one second that she might have escaped, then it would have been the best choice to hire henchmen whom which knew the grounds well. This had been her school for a total of five years which would have been six if has not under special circumstances; she knew the area better than the back of her hand.

Running in from a side door into the largest building on campus she went straight ahead toward the reception area where visitors would arrive. Looking back quickly seeing they had already caught up and were gaining fast "Dammit" she utter under her breath before looking back ahead. She full circle of the bottom floor in the large establishment which was getting her nowhere, she needed to lose them but it would be pretty hard just going in circles especially with an outfit such as hers, she stuck out like a sore thumb! Light pink sleeveless with darker edges which lined the material and short pants which were lose but stopped and tightened around her knees, not to mention she was bare foot while everyone else around her was in school uniform getting out of the way of the scary men, staring in awe as a girl ran past them in hurry.

Half way through the second circle her body was starting to fail her as her lungs begged for oxygen and legs pleaded for rest, but she couldn't. There was no way she could stop she needed to carry on, they were coming too close for her even to think about rest.

Heading toward a dark corridor which many science labs were, she ran into an unlit area on the side of the wall which led to many steps leading up, remembering that they echoed making very obvious sounds when one carelessly stomped up them she make sure to step lightly up them. The steps spiralled as they got higher; it allowed her to see bandits running past blindly not even looking toward the place she had escaped into. The site gave a wave of relief, washing over her entirety and furthermore, determination and strength to carry on up, if she managed this much then surely she'd manage full escape one way or another.

Once at the stop of the stares she exhaled heavily looking at her clothing "I need to change, I need to find someone who will swap with me" thoughts coming to her strategically. Her chasers seemed to be far away, seeing as her sharp ears couldn't hear them, she took a right into a corridor normally empty it led to classrooms which girls were taught cookery and sewing but as she went deeper in she saw two mercenaries walking forward, conversing with one another "where is she?" they asked with confused faces staring at one another as if to see if the other had the answer to their problem.

"SHIMATA" her mind screamed she needed to stop but her feet weren't able to register in time, she was literally about to run right into their grasp. Her eyes shut waiting for the impact…

Which never came.

Lids opened as she saw beneath her feet the two mercenaries knocked out cold on the ground, looking up she saw a teacher of the school, whom which never taught her personally however the girl had come across her occasionally.

"Come this way! You need to change clothes, you may swap with me" the teacher spoke in a hurry and she grabbed the blue eyed girl who was dazed at just what was going on but nonetheless put her trust in this quiet spoken woman who managed to knock out two fully capable killers cold.  
Dragged into a sewing room she saw those who she did not expect whatsoever "SOKKA, KATARA, TOPH, AANG!" spoken in such utter surprise in her bell like voice which much happiness shone in the one eye which could be seen.

"Ahem" a male voice coughed to catch the attention of the already astounded wide eyed girl who turned around to see a messy haired boy, tall with a burn over his left eye looking directly toward her with his usual frown on his face

"Zuko…" it came out unintentionally as a light whisper. In some way she had already figured that the other four would be there to help her out, as if one went the others followed but not him… He had already been against the whole idea which got her captured in the first place. The idea had angered him to the point where he swore he would not help her if she went through with it….

But here he was, behind her, leaning against a wall with his arm crossed with the rest of team avatar to save her. Her face broke out into a happy smile as her heart fluttered at his site she ran toward him, embracing him tightly his her small pale arms. His arms unfolded and on hand rested on her head stroking the silky locks that cascaded down her back just lightly brushing the floor.

"I'm sorry" she spoke sadly removing her head from his chest looking up at him with a blue eye begging for forgiveness.

Gazing down at the small female who stood just about up to his chest he lifted his left hand lacing his fingers into the silky strands that made up her fringe which cover her eye and pushed them aside. At this point both of the girl's eyes were closed, head leaning into his touch affectionately.

"OK GUYS, SAVE THE MUSHY STUFF FOR LATER! RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO GO! Tianshi, go get changed!" the brown haired boy ordered, throwing a brown rucksack filled with clothes at the girl with the name of Angel feet.

Tianshi turn her head and narrowed her visible eye at the watertribe boy in annoyance with a pouty puff on her face causing the black haired boy to smile at the sight we he found quite adorable "Sokka's right, lets concentrate on getting out of here first" Zuko spoke, for the black hair girl to reply with a defeated sigh "Fine…" but before she even went near the new clothing she looked toward both Sokka and Aang to which they were able to understand what she was getting at, as they turned their heads away with pink tinting across their cheeks, both muttering "sorry" as they did.

Reaching down and grabbing the rucksack, opening and grabbing the material inside to bring it out into the open, only to see her usual attire of a white cheongsam with black rimming and a blue dragon trailing from the bottom up, there were also her black boots which wrapped up the leg making it easy to adjust as well as run. "Isn't really for blending in… But I guess that's not really what we're going for…" she thought, slightly sceptical but shrugged it off and quickly changed into her new clothing.

"Let's go." She stated looking toward all her peers all nodding in agreement with the same determination in their eyes as her own.

It was going to be difficult, but not impossible…

_**To be continued**_

* * *

So tell me what you think guys! Review please!

I put "To be continued" however this is very conditional, as I was unsure if it would be worth it or not, but if you like it then why not!


End file.
